She's Mine!
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: A Valentines Day gift with Mike, Jack and Connie. NO SLASH. This is a one shot. Read and Review.


**This is a one-shot of Mike, Connie and Jack. NO SLASH. **

**Law & Order belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**----------**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie got home put her bag on the chair, her keys on the table, then went into her room to change into her casual clothes.

"I guess I can take a bath before going to bed."

Connie made herself dinner, watched TV then put the dishes in the dishwasher as she turned off the lights in the kitchen and finished the programs on her DVR. She saw the light blinking from her answering machine; she pressed play and heard the messages. Some were just junk messages from telemarketers asking for money and one from her dad telling her that he and her mom were going to be in town in two weeks.

"Guess I'll call them tomorrow since it's too late."

Even though it was only 7:30, she just didn't feel like talking on the phone and wanted to take a bath. She wanted to go to bed after a hard day on the job; tomorrow was Saturday and she wasn't doing anything tomorrow.

After her bath, she got ready for bed and noticed the clock showed a quarter to 9.

"No wonder I 'm sleepy."

She made sure the door was locked and the lights were off before heading to her room. She read a book in bed; it was a romance novel that made her tired as she yawned. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she put the book away, turned off the light then slid under the sheets as she closed her eyes.

"Mike, you don't need to be in the office when I see Jack, he just wants to see me."

Mike was taken aback; he felt that Jack just wanted Connie in his office alone. Connie told him he was meeting with a lawyer and his client in ten minutes so they both looked over the case together. It was time to meet with the lawyer and his client for a plea which the defendant decided to plead to simple assault.

"We are done. Now let's go see Jack," Mike said with a smile then they both left.

**At Jack's office—**

The phone buzzed as Jack picked it up and told the secretary to let Mike and Connie in. Connie walked past Mike, sat in front of Jack as Mike sat next to Connie. While they were talking, he noticed Connie was smiling at Jack as he got a bit angry.

"Connie, I think you did a good job with the Bramington case and the witnesses said you were very nice to their daughter."

"Thank you Jack," Connie said happily.

_You seem a bit too happy, Connie._ Mike thought to himself.

"Mike, you did a terrible job with the Klomstale case. I'm going to have to suspend you for a month," Jack said then smiled.

Connie looked at Mike as she snickered then smiled at Jack; Jack smiled at her.

"If you excuse me a minute, I need to get a case file," Mike said as he got up then slowly walked away.

"Take your time Mike. We'll be here," Jack said as Connie looked Mike's way, then looked towards Jack with a big smile.

_He's got such handsome silver hair, so cute in that suit and his soft brown eyes are just so dreamy._ Connie thought to herself as she got up, Jack got up; they both walked to the couch and sat next to each other.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked amused as he looked in her eyes.

"I want you," Connie said as she had one leg on Jack's lap and Jack had his hand on her arm and they both started kissing madly.

They kissed then they stopped for a moment.

"I want you too, but what about Mike?"

"Oh, he's boring but you are sexier than he is!!" Connie said as they continued kissing as she leaned on Jack then they were laying on the couch.

They both started playing with each other's hair and kept kissing.

Mike came in, closed the door as he saw they both were on the couch so he walked slowly to the couch behind the desk.

"What do you think you are doing Jack?"

"Having fun," Jack said with a smile.

"She's mine, dammit!!" Mike yelled as Connie looked at his eyes that showed he was in love with Connie.

"Well, he was here first," Connie said as she remained lying on Jack.

"What are you going to do about it, Mike?" Jack asked annoyed with his arm around Connie.

Mike walked over to Connie, then grabbed her arm as he pulled her off of Jack. She got up as a result and Jack got up as well. Jack's hair was frazzled, his tie was undone and his clothes were a bit ruffled. Connie's shirt was a bit ruffled as her hair was frazzled as well.

"Hey, she's mine, dammit!!" Jack said.

Mike took Connie's hand to lead her away. She watched Mike walk up to Jack, square up, and punch him in the mouth. Jack fell back on the couch, knocked out. Mike took her out of Jack's office and into his old office that still had the couch.

They both started kissing madly but it wasn't the same for Connie, Mike on the other hand, loved it. He started playing with her hair as she played with his.

Minutes later Jack walked in and screamed at Mike as his face was swollen from the punch.

"What did I tell you?" Jack asked angrily.

Mike got up, walked towards Jack as Jack punched Mike. They both started pushing and shoving each other when the phone rang. The phone continued to ring.

Suddenly, Connie woke up from her slumber as she heard the phone ringing then she sat up, rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clock when she turned on the light.

"Damn, what a dream."


End file.
